<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I had an accident, daddy. by CallMeBas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191384">I had an accident, daddy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas'>CallMeBas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piss Piss Piss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder Control, Daddy Kink, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence covered the room for a small while, before Jack uttered a too-loud "Shit!" </p><p>Neither was sure whether that exclamation was because he lost momentary control of his bladder, or because he'd been caught. By the squeeze of his thighs, Sam assumed the first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piss Piss Piss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I had an accident, daddy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work even remotely sexual, and also my first delving into bladder control and that area. There isn't enough Jack Omo in the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack shifted his weight, and the feeling curling in his chest was almost sickly, but in a good way. Cas and Dean were off hunting together, and while he really didn't want Sam here, there was no telling when all three of them would leave him in the bunker by himself.</p><p>He loved them, he did, but he just needed some time for himself occasionally. Now would have to do, though.</p><p>And that's how he got here, squirming with one hand between his legs, other hand pressed against the kitchen table, a half full glass of water glaring at him. </p><p>With a deep breath, he lifted his hand from the table and gulped down roughly a quarter, setting the glass back. A deep groan sounded from the back of his throat, squatting down and using both hands to hold himself. White knuckled and panting, he stood back up to finish his glass. </p><p>He was whimpering and whining in his earnest, seemingly forgetting Sam was asleep down the hall. </p><p>Hobbling over to the sink, glass in hand and dribbling into his underwear, he got another glass of water.</p><p>Deciding he wasn't going to go back over to the table, he stood against the island, back to the door. His whines were almost pained, but Jack was overwhelmed in the pleasure. Sipping his water, his squirming got more intense, whining getting higher and higher. </p><p>Down the hall, Sam shot up. He could hear the faint whines, and grabbing his gun just to be safe, he crept towards the kitchen. What he didn't expect to find, however, was Jack standing with one hand pressed between his legs, doing an obvious potty dance, sipping water. </p><p>He found himself getting slightly aroused, but blamed it on waking up so suddenly. He probably should of left, but his heart was beating hard in his chest, and he found himself stuck.</p><p>Sooner rather than later, Jack felt someone staring, and turned his head to look out the door. He made eye contact with Sam, who flushed bright red. </p><p>Silence covered the room for a small while, before Jack uttered a too-loud "Shit!" </p><p>Neither was sure whether that exclamation was because he lost momentary control of his bladder, or because he'd been caught. By the squeeze of his thighs, Sam assumed the first. </p><p>"Jack, are you alright?" His voice was still deep with sleep, and he slid his gun onto a side table by the door. Stepping in, Jack felt himself heat up. He was about to piss his pants, right in front of Sam. </p><p>"Oh, uh, I'm fine, thank you." His voice was strained, and slightly shaky, so Sam took another step forward.</p><p>"Do you need any help? You don't sound fine." </p><p>"Well-" Jack tried to ignore that staring at Sam was making him almost hard in his pants, the only thing stopping him being his screaming bladder. "I just sort of have to pee." His arousal flared up at the statement, his cock finally getting half hard. Sam's eyes cast down briefly, before making eye contact again. Jack failed to notice that Sam was also half hard, mainly because he had so much anxiety over this whole situation. </p><p>"Would you like help with that?" His voice was somehow the best thing Jack had ever heard, and he found himself trembling slightly. It was no lie that Jack had a crush on Sam, as confusing as it was when he had developed it. He now knew what all these feelings meant, and worked very hard to keep them locked away. Of course, that wasn't working overly well now. </p><p>"I don't... I don't know if I can walk to the bathroom, Sam." His voice was still shaking, and finally broke eye contact. The bulge in Sam's pants rivaled his own, and his heart skipped several beats. It was just morning wood, surely? Yes, morning wood at four in the morning. </p><p>Sam decided to try and roll with it, and if he screwed up he could just go down himself in the ocean. Pretty simple, right?</p><p>"Well, that's too bad. How about you have more water, then?" He picked up the glass, still mostly full, and swished is slightly. </p><p>Jack nodded, eyes shining, "Yessir." He held out his hand for the glass, but Sam tipped it towards his mouth before he could grab it.  </p><p>"Good boy, Jack." </p><p>He could feel himself vibrate the words, brightening up. Sam now knew that praise was the way to go. He thought Jack would appreciate it, as he was so keen on doing the right thing. </p><p>After finishing most of the glass, Sam pulled it away. With a sharp intake of breath, Jack bent over, hands stuffed between his legs. </p><p>"Are you okay, Jack?" Sam asked, concern lacing his tone.</p><p>He looked up through his lashes, "I don' know how much longer I can- ah! -hold it."</p><p>"Thats okay. You're doing so good." A soft voice whispered above him, and gently straightened him up. </p><p>"Is this okay?" Jack nodded. </p><p>"I'm gonna- I'm gonna wet my pants, Sam." His voice was small, and Sam stroked his back. </p><p>"That's okay, honey. Do you want to be alone?" Jack quickly shook his head, gripping onto Sam's arm. He knew he would probably end up coming in his pants after he wet himself, and that would be humiliating, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to be with Sam. </p><p>Sam nodded, and was silently grateful. He really wanted to watch. He had never really used pet names before, a few of the more common ones with Jess or Ruby. But it just felt much more natural with Jack, and he could be disgusted with himself later. </p><p>While he was lost in his head, Jack had removed his second hand from between his legs, and let out a cry as pee slowly soaked through his underwear and into his sweats. </p><p>He leant on Sam for support, legs trembling under him, and Sam couldn't tear his eyes away as the light grey became dark and glistening. As the stream tapered off, Sam let his hands travel lower, running over the wetness. Jack bucked into his hand, still euphoric. Sam ghosted his fingers over the bulge, and with few strokes, Jack came in his underwear, shuddering against the taller man. </p><p>They stood there, in the puddle of cooling pee, calming down. Slowly, Jack turned and faced Sam, eyes droopy. He was waiting for Jack to tell him to leave, but he just breathed for a few moments, before finally clearing his throat. </p><p>"I had an accident, daddy. I'm sorry."</p><p>"That's okay. You're such a good boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope to be back with more writing in the future, and I hope this wasn't too bad. I think I did alright. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Love, Bas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>